A submissive request
by Keiara Brinn
Summary: Hermione has become frustrated over the years and a photo in the daily profit is enough to send her into the arms of another man. This turned into a smut. Seems to be my M.O lately ... Do not read if offended by SMUT! Chapter two as requested though it ended up smutless.
1. Chapter 1

The young man paced back and forth at his desk, a note in his hand that he could help but to read over and over. The words burned into his mind, as clearly as they had been inked to the bit of parchment. The parchment had read simply, Meet me tonight here at 8, H. The letters were penned neatly in her cursive. He wondered what kind of cruel revenge would find him should he choose to pursue this endeavour.

The magic emanating off him and through the room was enough to provide him with the answer. Even if it was only for the briefest of moments he wanted this, damn the consequences. He wanted so much more than just an arranged meeting, he wanted everything about her. He wanted to caress every inch of her flesh, he wanted see his rough hands wrapped in her hair, he wanted to possessed her in way that would make every other man disappear from her mind and leave her begging him for what she would soon know that only he could provide.

The clock ticked away drearily in the background as he droned his way through the day. He had pursued this career, dull as it may be, to keep him out of the house. His wife and son were both too much for him to handle. His wife had taken the time to instill too many of the old values in her son, and it had driven a wedge between the family. After the war he had just as much respect for those that had mudblood, half blood or pureblood status. He remembered the sound of the mudblood witches voice as she took part in the battle at Hogwarts, it was unwavering. He remembered as she ran to that damn Weasley after the fight but pushed it from his mind. He spent most of his time at his work place now to avoid the inner conflict the conversations at home were sure to provide.

He completed his daily tasks and cleaned up his office a bit, before stepping out for a quick snack. He returned to the office with a small bag of take-out and a drink. He consumed his small meal in silence as he flipped through a copy of the Daily Profit, his gaze found the bottom of page four where a picture one of the Weasley's caught his eye. Ginny was on her broom showing off a bit for a moving photo and far in the background Ronald Weasley is leaning in and kissing a swooning long blonde haired woman that was clearly not Hermione. He chuckled. This news will surely help his cause if it is not the reason for their meeting in the first place. He thought it was very Slytherin of her to play this game if it was truly her intention to use him to get back at her husband. He would be the perfect choice for such an task, of course, not just as the former boyhood tormentor but because he had moved up the ranks more quickly than Ron and was currently his direct supervisor.

He cleaned up the mess from his snack vanishing the packaging away just before eight, he brushed a few crumbs that had fallen from his meal just as a sturdy knock bit through the door. He heard the words come strongly out of his mouth giving permission for entry. The handle on the door turned, the door opened only a small way to allow the mousy brown haired girl entry. She shut the door quickly behind her. She addressed him formally and he began to think that she was going to beg him to help Weasley in someway but when she looked up at him her brown eyes locked with his and again his inner fires were ignited.

She sat down across from him and began to tell him the tale of how Ronald had failed in so many ways as a husband, but his biggest failures were as he had suspected in the bedroom. Openly displaying such behaviours, she motioned to the Daily Profit knowing that a man like the one in front of her wouldn't miss such a detail. She had a flushed face as she explained to the man across from her that she wanted revenge and that he was the only person she could think of who could help her get the kind of revenge she was looking for. She studied him from across the table wondering if he understood what she was asking for. He was more handsome than she had remembered, he smelled of parchment, starch, the cinnamon in his drink and a pleasant musk she determined was his own scent. She noticed that hands seemed larger and his lean fingers had thickened a little over time. Gods... she hoped that he didn't see how truly wanton she was.

He leaned forward in his chair and looked her up and down almost hungrily as she had just looked at him and she pretended not to notice though the sensation of his eyes on her body caused a tingle in a place she had almost forgotten since marrying Ron. He smiled for the first time in a long time, he stood and walked around the desk watching as she shifted awkwardly in her chair. He felt the power he held over her in the moment and weighed it carefully. He felt a slight trepidation inside, she had to know what he preferred sexually, everyone had since Hogwarts, he liked his women to submit to him in the bedroom. Did she know he wanted her to submit to him completely? He brushed his hand along her collar bone, she shivered in response. He smirked as he remarked that it had been a long time. She shot him a angry look, but didn't get up to leave. His hand travelled along the back of her neck to her hair, he wrapped his hand in it but resisted the urge to pull her from her chair by it. Instead he let it fall back down around her shoulders, tracing the line back down the other side of her neck. Her head rolled in response giving him full access to the left side of her neck.

A small whimper escaped Hermione's lips as he traced the line back up and cupped her soft face in his hand. He leaned in and let their lips brush, gently, and briefly, the moment slipped by so fast. The look on her face showed how much more she wanted, but he needed to see how willing she really was. He pulled up ever so slightly and she responded by standing. He placed his hand in the smile of her back and guided her to the floo. She barely even blinked, she never asked where he was taking her. She just allowed herself to be led away from familiar surroundings and literally into the fire.

He smirked at her before he cast a charm to prevent her from hearing the location he was taking her and watched as her face contorted a little knowing that she had already relinquished control. Her eyes flashed, then lowered, and she stepped into the floo at his gesture.

The room was dark, save the light of the fire, but as she looked around she could see pieces of him everywhere. There were a few trophies on a shelf, one from the year she had punched him in the face, the rest of the shelves that filled the room were filled with books. Draco stepped out of the floo behind her bringing only a hint of sulphur to the thick smell of parchment in the air. He reached up and loosened his tie, he then pulled his wand and lit the sconces around the room. A few lit down the hallway to the right. He led her around the small cabin showing her the bathroom, the tiny kitchen, the balcony, he led her to the last door on the right of the little hall, she knew that it could only be the bedroom, but instead of opening the door he led her back to the kitchen and brewed her a cup of tea.

Her mind wandered, wondering what contraptions that bedroom held. She had heard stories of those that dabbled in D/s and some were more than scary. She didn't want to be humiliated or strung up she wanted...oh Merlin..she just wanted to feel...well...something, anything sensual at all. She knew Malfoy would be the most efficient way to hurt Ron, she hadn't realized how much the git actually turned her on, his little smirk, his knowing steely eyes. He was an extremely impressive male specimen and she indeed had decided she wanted very much to dissect him, or be dissected by him either way... She sipped at her tea as Draco's eyes payed homage to her face, she had come into her own over the years and was well kept for someone married to a Weasley. Her body was in shape and showed none of the signs of birthing Weasley children, she was beautiful. He told her so, and her heart fluttered.

As they finished their tea their conversation turned to a more inquisitive one, about her sexual likes and dislikes. He was quite honest about his own, though a few of the things he suggested made her crinkle her nose and he laughed. She realized in that moment she had never heard Draco laugh an honest laugh before and found the throaty sound made her breath catch in her throat. When her heart felt as though it was going to jump out of her chest at the mention of some of the things he had wanted or expected from his previous dalliances, she finally came out of her quiet shell. She ripped him apart verbally for wanting some of the things he requested from those girls, and yet others had made her legs quiver at the thought. He smiled as he responded to her attack with only a response that those women had let him do _those_ things, and that if she gave him an honest chance even she might come to like at least some of them. She stood fast though and drew her line in the sand, as instructed she wrote down her word for him and passed it across the table. They had agreed to one night to start with and she was more than terrified.

Hermione sat wondering if she was more terrified of the act, the beautiful man in front of her, or the prospect that she would enjoy this more than she cared to admit to herself. Satisfied that the bases had been covered and that he had a good idea of what she really wanted from this encounter, he placed his cup in the sink and returned to his stool waiting for her to finish hers. As she brought the cup up to her lips to finish the drink he announced that once the tea was done he expected their evening begin. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried not to draw the last drink out too long showing her current state of un-Griffindor like cowardliness.

Malfoy sat across from her knowing that he had just told her that was her last moment in any semblance of control and he watched as she tried to stretch it out just a little. His heart pounded steadily in anticipation of something he hadn't thought would ever be possible and he wasn't about to do anything that would jeopardize the situation and so he took the time to mentally review the things that he believed she would enjoy and the things that he would push her to do after she reached her first peak, and should she let him he would lead her to her second. His eyes shone with desire as she licked the last drop of tea from the inside of her lip and he watched as she rose and put her glass next to his in the sink, though she added a small amount of water to stop any remaining sugar from being difficult to wash out later.

A shiver rippled up and down her back when his hand once again found the smile of her back. This time it felt different, almost possessive. He spun her around to face him and the look in his eyes caused her heart to palpitate. His dark eyes burned with a desire that she had never seen present in Ron's eyes even at his friskiest. She closed her eyes as he whispered about how she wouldn't want the Weasel when he was done with her. He led her down the hall the tub, he draws a bath of deliciously warm water and requests she undress and bath for him. She stubbornly shakes her head, almost teary eyed, finally realizing this is not one of her usual angry fantasies. She froze for a moment wondering if she had made a grievous mistake, she frantically looked around the room, eyes catching the Daily Profit on the back of the toilet. The sight of it settled her resolve some and she began to undress. She heard him whisper huskily about her being a good girl and that he would be back momentarily to bath her. She wrestled with the thought, she wasn't a child she was quite capable of bathing herself.

He was already peeling down her walls and she could feel it, she had listened to his questions and answered honestly and watched his reactions to her answers. She watched as he grew almost excited at the notion that she would perform fellatio even under slight distress. She could see that he intended on playing with her physically, but in a strange way he was really putting her in control of the game. Ron had always just expected her to be ready and waiting at his whim, and always seemed to have a headache if she was trying to get him in the mood. Ron had always been a selfish lover and she hadn't experienced any so sensual from him. He had never drawn bath for her, Ron had provided her with a marriage of finishing herself. She sighed, as the hot water finally consumed her thoughts and she lay in the water with only the sounds Draco made down the hall and her own slight movements in the water.

A soft knock jostled her from her driftings, the door opened and Draco appeared with his sleeves rolled up, no tie, a wash cloth in one hand and a body wash in the other. He placed the soap on the edge of the tub, took a towel from the rolled towels in a wicker basket on the floor and folded it before kneeling beside the tub. He moistened her hair before carefully washing it, gently massaging her scalp. A soft moan left her lips, as she leaned into his hands as he cradled her head. He tended to it with a curl friendly conditioner and rinsed it thoroughly.

He almost chuckled a little as another soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers helped free the conditioner from her scalp. If this was enough to make her moan, he couldn't wait to hear her the rest of the noises he would elicit from her lips tonight. He leaned across her soaping up his wash cloth. He didn't believe that he could wash the scent of parchment off of her nor did he wish to. He requested she lean forward and as relaxed as she was, she simply complied. He gently washed her neck and shoulders, he washed down her arms and her back. He washed down each side of her body, he caressed the wash cloth down her front and between her legs, but didn't linger. He gently moved each foot from the water to scrub the small callouses from her feet before returning them to the water.

He was not surprised to find her so natural, but alas that was not what he preferred and tonight he was in control. He ushered her to sit on the edge of the tub while the water drained away. He stood and turned to his cabinet and returned with a straight razor and cream. His firm request for her to spread her legs for him caused her bottom lip to quiver in protest but her body followed his command. She looked away in embarrassment as he lathered her up. He contemplated his initials but thought it rater obvious and instead left her with a trim S with its tail pointing directly to her clitoris. Rather proud of his work, he ran a warm shower, directing her to return to the tub, he proceeded to rinse her off in the most sensual of ways. He turned off the water and held up a towel toward her body, she went to step forward and he scowled so she stopped and he wrapped her in the towel before sweeping her into his arms.

He set her down on a small stool in front of the mirror in his room and directed her to sit up straight as he use a pick to work the knots from her hair before he worked it with a few spells leaving in cascading down her shoulders in soft beach waves. He took a tub of cocoa butter lotion from his dresser and placed some on the very tips of his fingers, he dotted her face like a makeup artist and gently massaged the cream into her face, he massaged more cream into her neck and shoulders and down her arms. He gently instructed her to remove her towel. She shivered at the thought but again her body complied. The air had been warmed some how with a whisper from behind her.

The towel fell down across the stool, and she heard him audibly gasp before expressing how beautiful she was. He caressed the curve of her back and down the sides of her body, until he was satisfied he had indeed had moisturized every inch of her. He once again commanded she spread her legs, and once again though her mind screamed no her body simply did as commanded. He smiled as he once again knelt between her thighs pressing them further apart with his shoulders. He told her to remain silent as he ran his finger through the cream, and then along the edges of her freshly shaved skin. She turned away once again embarrassed this time by the obvious wetness between her legs. He commanded her to look in the mirror, he wanted her to see her beauty, the flush of her skin in her arousal, the suppleness of her skin, but she winced at the sight of her nakedness and he quickly changed his approach.

He liked how she leaned in when he picked her up, he walked her over to the bed and laid her down. He instructed her to lay on her stomach, she turned over and bit her bottom lip. He congerred some oil and rubbed her neck, moving to her shoulders and upper back, occasionally slipping round to caress the edge of her breast until she began to moan. He reached even further round and fondled her breasts tentatively. She moaned again, almost purring, lifting herself to allow him better access.

He worked his way around her breasts until her nipples hardened, he instinctively pinched hard at the tip and she convulsed beneath him. She heard his husky voice chuckle as he whispered to her that was a first even for him, he told her she was a good girl and that he wasn't finished, he wanted to keep playing with her. She mewled back at him greatfully.

She felt as the goose pimples formed beneath the heat of his body, she felt a little shame in the fact that she had already achieved release once and he hadn't even undressed yet. The tingle she felt at his touch only intensified when he large hands reached around each side of her hips massaging and undulating them just slightly. He worked he way down the outside of her left leg but on his way up he nudged it further apart from the other placing his body gently between her ankles. He used both hands as he travelled up her thigh allowing his hand to brush her sex causing her to gasp. He brushed it off pretending not to notice the wetness present there and he continued his ministrations back down her other leg paying attention to her feet, only occasionally brushing by her sensitive zones making her hips tilt up ever so slightly as he passed her spots by. She heard herself whine a little as he passed by once again leaving her wanting.

He growled a little at her, commanding her to be patient, and she blushed finding his need for control much hotter than she anticipated. She felt his weight shift as he pressed himself between her legs bringing his hardness to press into her wetness through his pants she resisted the urge to grind into him and she revelled in his husky voice whispering in her ear that he would claim her before the night was done. She felt his weight shift again and shivered as he placed a gently kiss on the smile of her back before drawing his finger from the inside of her knee up the inside of her thigh and stopping once again only a breath away from her wetness. She wanted him to stop playing but she knew he wouldn't and she didn't want him to see her squirm too much but her body once again betrayed her as it moved slightly toward his touch.

He wasted no time, plunging his fingers into her wetness before beginning to caress her most sensitive nub. He alternately between pushing his fingers into her wetness and rubbing her nub while she writhed beneath his fingers. He roughly grabbed at her thighs pulling her bottom from the bed and towards his face, his hot breath on her alone was enough to make her squeal in anticipation. His tongue shot out, plunging into her heat and her body bucked in response, he swept it up to her nub and began to circle it steadily. Her body betrayed her over and over to him. His tongue quickened its movements and he sucked her nub into his mouth. He almost forcefully inserted of his two fingers into her heat, and a with quick nip to her nub she once again buckled under his touch. He released her bottom back to the bed and stroked her gently across her behind. His voice was huskier somehow than the last time he spoke as he gave her one last chance to change her mind. Her eyes were wide and she dared not move other than to shake her head no.

She felt the movement on the bed and she heard as his shirt hit floor, the sound of his belt buckle coming undone almost caused her to come unglued again. He commanded that she remain still and her mind forced her body to hold fast this time. She had long since passed white knuckling the sheets and had almost torn clear through them. She needed this, wanted this, she craved this. His voice came dark and huskily from behind her, as he told her through a growl once again to be still. He slipped his pants off and the remainder of his clothes before positioning himself in front of her entrance, though her legs were not spread in the fashion she was accustomed but something about it felt naughty and that only drove her on even more.

She bucked involuntarily to get him to breach her entrance and he slapped her ass and prodded her swollen clit with his rock solid member. Her juices easily lubricating him as he did, he once again prodded at her entrance and she whined. He slapped her harder and demanded that she tell him what she wanted him to do, he wanted her to ask him nicely, he wanted to hear the word master roll off her lips but he doubted she would go that far. Honestly he had been surprised when she hadn't left after her first orgasm. Her voice was a muffled whisper from the pillow but the words were clear enough. Oh Merlin...she had begun and then paused looking for the words that would get her what she so desperately needed. Then they came to her mind and braced herself for the loss, her words resounded in the room for one long moment as she relinquished the remainder of her control to him. Her tongue was numbed a little at speaking so brazenly, so honestly. She had told him that she wanted his large cock to pound her until she couldn't breath, when he didn't move. She had begged him, pleaded and but it brought about a final understanding of something. She lifted her head from the pillow and in the sultriest voice she could must begged her new master to claim her pussy and pound her into a heaven she had not yet been privy to. His cock twitched when she called him Master for the first time, his smile knew it wouldn't be the last.

His cock slid into her heat from behind sheathing itself almost half way before stopping, she couldn't hold back a whimper and he once again commanded her face into the pillow. Why couldn't this witch just enjoy herself he had thought to himself. He worked his way in and out driving into her cervix hard on the second stroke. She bucked beneath him and he snaked a hand down to her nub and brought his body down on hers holding her in place. The utter darkness of the whole scene made her shudder and once again she felt him bring her closer to climax. He speed up his penetrations, deepening his motions driving his tip into her cervix harder with each stroke. It caused her to shudder against him and scream his name into the pillow. She had begun to babble and almost trash around the bed as she heard him boom another command. She barely registered his demand to bring her bottom up into the air, but once again her body comply to the sound of his vapid voice. She lifted herself up onto her hands and knees and was met with a forceful push to her upper body pressing it back into the mattress another growl escaping from the back of his throat, her legs nearly buckled at the sound and her breathing somehow managed to increase.

A light chuckle from behind her once again caused her blush to show over the skin of her body though barely visible by sconce. He cooed at her to be a good little kitten and just play along, it is only one night in the control of another, and she gets to decide if she wants to return. Her fear left her again and he plunged down into her cervix in one motion leaving her breathless. He worked her extremely sensitive nub brushing over it so lightly that it should barely register and yet his new play thing writhed with extraordinarily heightened pleasure beneath him. He drove into her dragging his tip over her g-spot until she sputtered and convulsed again with a push of her button. He knew she couldn't physically respond to his commands any further and so he pulled out of her and flipped her around planting her surprised face directly before his glistening member.

She was humiliated a little by the moment but his request came more as a growl than a command and although some part wanted desperately for him to punish her, another part knew she wasn't ready to accept it. Her hesitation brought his hand up to her hair and he forced her surprised mouth around his twitching cock. She tasted herself on him and she found the taste not unpleasant, she drug her teeth gently up his length before he wrapped his hand around the hair at the back of her neck and plunged himself into the back of her throat. He bucked his hips and made some strange sounds and she heard him when all he could repeat was her name and the word fuck over and over before he removed himself from her mouth. He moved them both on the bed, saying cleaning spell over them both and pulling her into his arms stroking the side of her face. He purred words at her about how good of a little kitten she had been for her first time and how he wanted ever so much to be her first for so many more things.

She awoke in the morning still in his arms. He was gently petting her hair, he expressed that although he wished for was to ravage her body again she needed time to heal and he needed to get ready for work. She nodded and rose and headed for the bathroom. She removed herself from the shower with enough time dress and floo to work. Somehow she wasn't ready to look Draco in the eye after that night. She had indeed wanted it to happen and she enjoyed it very much but those steel grey eyes left her mind foggy and panties wet. She needed to concentrate. She slipped into the bedroom to dress and discovered a note over a very choice black tailored dress that would cover her chest but bare her arms. She took the hint and put it on, it was very hot secretary but she appreciated how it hugged her curves. Inside the note was a small silver charm in the shape of a serpent, the note read that she was to put it on if she was truly ready to be his, but wearing it meant that the Weasel was never to touch her romantically again. She rolled her eyes at the thought, the "Weasel" as he had described Ron hadn't touched her like that in years anyway. She took the charm and placed in on a chain and took a deep breath before she used a bit of magic to fasten the chain around her neck.

Draco smiled from the boardroom table feeling his present was accepted. After his meeting he sent an owl to her demanding she tell Ron she was his now, and received a howler in return screaming only the name of his wife. His owl reply came in his own cursive writing rather than a howler, the parchment read words she never expected. His note read clearly that the first night he had the chance to entertain her presence in his bedroom he had informed his wife of his intentions and the separation had gone through the ministry that same afternoon due to Astoria's repeated howlers to the whole of the Ministry. He was a free man other than he had fought for custody of his son and won, a Malfoy heir and what not. The boy had been angry and opted to stay with his grandmother instead of himself but at least Astoria wouldn't be his foremost influence.

He wished he could see her face at the moment she realized what he had done for the prospect of one night with her. He chuckled to himself as he pictured her face turning pink in front of whomever she might be near at the time of the notes arrival, her hand almost dropping the note as her mouth dropped open. He smiled wondering if it was enough for her to finally know the truth, the truth of how he had felt about her since their youth. The next thing he saw slide under his door and he quickly put up a muffillatio spell to prevent others from hearing his inevitable rejection from Hermione, but when her opened the letter the unmistakable voice of the Weasel boomed out from the letter. Ronald screamed about how Malfoy had ruined his life by getting his wife off. Draco couldn't help but laugh. His work day flew by and he returned to the little manor he had shared with Hermione that night. If nothing more there scent would still be on the sheets and that would be enough for him tonight.

He pushed the door opened and scanned the room the sconces were already lit and the house was warmed by the same magical charm he had used the night before. He loosened his tie as he made his way to the bedroom, he pushed the open door to let himself inside letting out an audible gasp as he took in the form of Hermione, she was positioned in a submissive state with her arms in her lap sitting on her lower legs wearing nothing but his charm around her neck. She was keeping her back straight but her head and eyes low. It was clear someone had done some reading and he licked his lips at the prospect. He vowed in that moment to best the best he could be for her.

Her voice came out meekly but it was all he needed to spur him on. One word had escaped her mouth and he had barried his cock in her throat once more. The word resounded through his head and he never wanted to hear her call him anything but daddy for as long as they both lived. Her eyes welled up with tears as he commanded her to look at him from her place on her knees and for a moment he wanted to pull back, she saw the hint of hurt in his eyes and curled her lips into a smile around his cock before swallowing hard around his pulsing member. He came hard at the back of her throat before ravaging her body again.

He whispered to her after about how he planned to do so nightly until she told him to stop, she giggled and her eyes sparkled with only hunger in response. He put her to bed that night only after watching her eyes roll into the back of her head for a third time while he drove his cock across her g-spot until she climaxed convulsing hard. Once again he cleaned them both and held her close petting her gently as he whispered in her ear about how she had been a good little kitten and about how he would take care of her always. This time after he was sure she was asleep he whispered about how much he craved her every moment of the day with her, and how much he loved her, he whispered to her how one day, when she was ready, he would make her a Malfoy.

He drifted off to sleep never seeing the smile creep across her face, he only moved to hold her tigher when she had nuzzled deeper into his chest. She brushed her lips gently across his chest and breathed out a sigh. He was everything she needed now and she wanted nothing more than to be his in every sense of the word. She would say yes when he asked. She knew she would find no other words in the moment, she predicted that she wouldn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood in the courtroom while the goblin judge frowned down at her from his strangely high perch. Ron was spinning a story about how she had abandoned him and the kids to fornicate with a former death eater. Draco was behind her, the sound of his rhythmic breathing bringing her a sense of calm.

Ronald spoke about how he was a hero and he couldn't help it if women fawn all over him and that he didn't think it had ever bothered her. He expressed that his children were so lonely without there mother and that they couldn't wait for her to get home. He expressed how he had never done anything but provide for their family and come home to her after his stays away for work and to support his sister Ginny in her Quiddich career.

After what seemed like an eternity the goblin cleared his throat, and allowed Hermione to explain her abhorrent behaviors. She did so, she began slowly contemplating her words carefully. She relay that over her time with Ronald, several reputable witches and wizards had informed her of his dalliances outside their marriage but none had ever been public knowledge. It wasn't until he was caught in a moving photo displayed in the daily profit that she had finally strayed. She expressed her remorse at not telling her children where she was but she had known that Ronald would take them to his mothers where they would be smothered with love and filled with food.

The goblin judge raised an eyebrow and waved his hand. A large viewing window appeared near the borrow and Author kindly waved them in. The window moved in, the sounds of happy children in the background giggling about the cake that Molly was slicing up for them. One commented about how they hoped that they could stay here every holiday break and how Mum always made sure they were sooo clean. Their eyes grew wide as Molly served them each a ridiculous sized slice of cake, heading back into the kitchen leaving the kids to enjoy their cake. The window flashed away and Ronald was now on the receiving end of the Goblin's stare. The judge gave Ronald a clear reprimand and threatened to strike his testimony from the record entirely.

Draco tapped a copy of the Daily Profit on the dark wood railing separating the spectators from those who involved in the case, Hermione dared to take the paper from his hand and pulled it in front of her before returning her gaze to the judge. The judge had found her movement and now eye'd her expectantly. He gestured for her to turn over the paper she had just been given. She nodded and floated the paper up to the judge, he watched the picture once again provided its secrets to those who chose to look past the foreground. He sighed and waved his hand and the viewing window with the picture appeared again this time showing the picture from the Daily Profit. The Goblin stated that they would adjourn until tomorrow, the judge would be contacting the Profit and needed more time before rendering his decisions in matters of children's lives.

Relief and fear filled Hermione as she left the courtroom Draco behind her his hands on her shoulders as they walked out. Ron spitting angry words under his breath. He spat about how he had just about beat her down enough for her to accept she wouldn't do better than him. He spat about how he had never hit her, he had LET her bare his children. Oh the courtrooms bystanders heard an earful and a few made some notes, though no one called him out on it in the moment. They walked to the apparating point at the corner of the buildings property and thought their way home, she let Draco lead the way allowing herself to be pulled by his magic. She had found she rather liked relying on someone for a change, he was so dependable.

She had been welcome at ever second visit with his son Scorpius and felt she had gotten to know the boy well, though he still spat blood status bull at her it was coming less frequently. While her kids had opted to spend the time at Ron's mom's house enjoying all of its perks, three weeks of cakes and crisps, Hermione half worried the children would want to live with Grandma Weasley forever with snacks like that around daily. Her kids had already expressed how they didn't care who she was with as long as she was finally happy. Years of watching there Dad treat her poorly had taken its toll on them and they just wanted her to smile more. There was a catch though, Rose was weary of living with Scorpius and strangely enough he was weary of living with her, Hermione wondered if they were taking their house sortings too far, but none the less, they were working to build their new life alongside the children's wishes.

A torturous night brought about an early courtroom date and the wear was showing on Hermione's face, she had a plan and presented it to the judge. Ron had suggested he get full custody, the kids never seeing her unless she was without Malfoy. The judge cleared his throat loudly and almost smiled, he waved his hand before the viewing window presented itself for the courtroom once again. The room watched as the pictures flitted one into the next clearly showing Ronald being in control with the young woman from the profits photo, and strangely enough she seemed to shed some tears as she left the room he had pushed her into and not even ten minutes after they had both entered. A few stifled chuckles were heard around the room as Ron's statements were proven untrue for the second time, as well as a rather unsightly crack at his manhood. The Judge was giving him a knowing look over lowered glasses, while a disapproving mmhmmm left the judges lips. The judge requested a quick audience with each of the children, and grandparents over private wand channels. He agreed shortly there after that Hermione's plan was a good course of action.

The schedule for holidays would fall in weeks, Hermione's children for a week, Draco's son could stay at his Grandmother's, Hogwarts if he didn't want to live full time with Draco, since Astoria had basically shunned him after he made friends with Albus Potter in his first year at Hogwarts. They would house both sets of children for the next week, to promote family growth as best as they can. Then Draco's son for a week, with Hermione's children having the option of the staying at their Father's house, and then their Grandparent's house or Hogwarts. Hogwarts only being available to Hugo after his eleventh birthday which was approaching quickly. This plan strategically left a week of alone time for the new couple each month of summer holidays. Yule celebrations would be shared at Molly's unless the children really preferred to be elsewhere at their respective ages it is best if they have some control over their holidays anyways.

The Judge waited as Ron's reddened face finally fell, he had conceded. Ron muttered some more attacking her new sexual preferences and how the courts would see it his way after the kids started asking questions about why daddy Malfoy spanks Mummy so much. The judge slammed his gavel to get Ron's attention, simply waggling his index finger at Ron. Ron looked at the floor but closed his mouth. Malfoy wanted to give into his anger and smash Ron's face off the table he sat at but managed to pass him by on the way out of the courtroom without damaging the tomato faced pansy. Instead he began to think of the things he planned to do to Hermione during their next week alone and he felt as a small smirk creep across his lips.

The couple spent a few days setting up for the kids next visits, and were happy with how their rooms turned out, their house reminded Hermione of a muggle show she had enjoyed watching with her parents, bigger on the inside she had mused to herself. They had created a second floor, their wing on one side and the kids on the other being careful to put up charms around their bedroom to avoid escaping sounds. Draco had even hired a house elf from his mothers service to run the new larger kitchen, and keep the kids muggle gaming area/ magical practice area from becoming too much of a disaster. They had made a pretentious dining room for his mother and created an almost muggle living room complete with television. They were both very proud of their library which held books from both worlds, muggle and wizarding. Once they had completed their work, they stepped back and reassessed everything, as far as they could figure their lay out was perfect. The boys together Scorpius room on the left of the stairs, Hugo's on the right, a shared bathroom on the right for the boys, then Rose's room on the end her small room had a small on-suite bathroom on the left of the room as they were sure she wouldn't want to share one with the two boys, the hallway was dark wood finished hand hewn wood Narcissa had insisted the home have a more Malfoy feel to help Scorpius feel more at home and they had agreed, it was dark but beautiful.

The children were allowed to use the spells they had learned to decorate their rooms as they wanted to and all had taken advantage. Hugo's room was filled with muggle trinkets and board games that fascinated him, he couldn't get over the fact that you had to move the pieces yourself. He had asked that it be decorated in shades of blue, he begged for a muggle tent in the corner filled with pillows so that he could read making the couple wonder if he would be sorted into Ravenclaw, he certainly wasn't an emotional Hufflepuff, but he wasn't a courageous Griffindor yet either, they both knew he wouldn't be a Slytherin he was far too kind, and generous. He had so little time before the hat would place him and they enjoyed teasing each other about being outnumbered house majority ruling being their favorite playful threat. Scorpius' room was dark, filled with black and dark greens, though if either had taken the time to look up they would have been in awe of the depiction of the night sky complete with a green tinged Aurora Borialis that Scorpius had spelled there. It remained his secret for the better part of a year when the house elf revealed its existence. At the time it was Rose's room that surprised them the most she had chosen forest colours for her room and it was filled with deep dark wood furniture and dark forest green on her walls. Rose was the only one to decorate her walls had a few posters up of famous quiddich players including her aunt, but she had not chosen Griffindor colours. Rose had shrugged at their questioning she just liked how the colours of the forest made her feel, the greens were so pretty and comforting the almost black browns reminded her of the shadows found there they were her like her own little mysteries.

It was their first week as one big happy family when Scorpius stormed down the stairs through the kitchen past Hermione and out into through the kitchen doors into the garden, his face tightened into a stern looking noticeably pale hand clenched tightley into fists. Hermione wanted to follow him but knew that without Draco to calm him, the child was still filled with hatred for her blood status and would most likely lash out. Instead she sent him a warm blanket and a cup of hot coco with cinnamon and marshmallows to the bench in the garden where he now sat hands on either side of his face. Though he was clearly troubled it warmed her heart to see how much he reminded her of his father, she wanted to go and hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright but she didn't even know what was wrong. She watched him as he took the blanket and placed it across his lap and he lifted the glass in a cheers motion though he didn't turn around, he was aware she was watching. He drank from his glass and she continued to wonder what was going through his mind making him so upset that he needed to go sit outside in the brisk Autumn.

She was distracted from her parental musing by the sound of sockless feet padding down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at her daughter she was becoming a woman and resembled her aunt in her beauty and radiance. She mumbled to her mother about house elves needing time to do other things as she got herself a snack and headed to the family library. If it was one thing in their children had in common it was reading. Time heals all her mind thought when Scorpius slipped back into the kitchen leaving his cup in the sink and the blanket she had given him on the chair. He smiled weakly at her as he gave his genuine thanks for her thoughtfulness before wandering back upstairs to his room.

Hermione was head over heels for Draco, he never failed to make her feel wanted, needed, and attractive. They played out each others fantasies keeping their D/s play to the times their children were away from the home, not wanting to rock their proverbially boat with an accidental sighting or youthful curiosity especially now that Hugo had indeed become a Ravenclaw and was now in his fifth year. Draco whispered in her ear about time flying when your are having fun. He had practiced the muggle saying for her over and over in his head as he brushed away a curl from her face before whispering it to her. Neither could believe that Rose and Scorpius their seventh year there.

Spring vacation came and the children returned to their home, they had all seemed to become quite comfortable here save the occasionally dashing out of either a teenage girl or boy from the kitchen doors into the garden. Each of the youths had spent hours in the garden but Scorpius had definitely spent the most hours there, and regardless of the season. Granted, it had been the reason he had created a new and more efficient body heating spell, which he expected to receive top marks for his magical thesis which he intends to submit along with his N.E.W.T.S.

He had opened up to Hermione over the years about his dream of running the ministry a little differently if he could only get his foot in the door and he would do it if he had to create hundreds of new spells in the process. She had believed him then and she knew now there was no doubt he could accomplish great things, she just hoped they would be good for all the two worlds witches and wizards. He verbally slipped up only when he was angry now, which only seemed to happen when Hugo wasn't home and Hermione had internally applauded his control over his so called slip ups. He seemed more focused over the years, more determined, more like his father. The young ladies of Slytherin fawned over him but he never seemed to date any of them long, the one he took to first years yule dance had tried to get her father to arrange a marriage the next year but he had begged his father to decline no matter what they offered. He was only twelve at the time.

Hugo had blossomed into a full out book worm voted most likely to die in a library, he had grown up to look more like Percy than she had expected but he carries it well. Girls don't fawn over him, but he has had a girlfriend, he is currently crushing on another Ravenclaw who has just transferred in. She reminded him a little of Luna Lovegood but younger and a little darker, that and her strangeness only peaked his curiosity more. He had long since given up on his father and spent most of his time away from school at the burrow, if his nose wasn't stuck in a book at home.

Rose, well Rose was beautiful, she had become a young woman, she really looked like Ginny now only a little taller which had only made her more formidable on the court. Her interested had turned to boys and she had spent a half hour her time gushing over one of the boys from the latest quiddich competition. Her skirts had become shorter and she wore a bit of makeup now, it really brought out her natural features, and it seemed that some of the boys at school had begun to notice her a little more than competition for a spot on the quiddich team.

The family had sat down to their scheduled dinner served by Jenny the former Malfoy manner elf, when Rose had begun to gush over one of the other schools boys again. It seemed to create a strange tension in the room, which was answered by Scorpius declaring that he was going to his room. Draco wandered through the house checking on the teens once more before planned on crawling into bed, the dinner fiasco had left an uneasy feeling in his stomach as much as it had Hermione's. Hugo was snoring, his pajama pants were rolled up on one leg and he barely fit his upper chest in the tent. He lay in had in his tent book on his chest his wand had rolled about a foot away from his hand. Draco used his own wand to conger a bookmark for the book before floating it to the boys beside table, he waved his wand again whispering something and the bed sheets turned down and he floated the boy into his bed and pulled the sheets up, one more whisper allowed him to float the boys wand onto the table beside the book before he smiled closing the door. Moving down the hall to the end he knocked gently before opening the door to find Rose sprawled across the bed in her flannels, muggle head phones in her ears writing in her diary, he closed the door quickly to avoid having something tossed at his head should she notice him. He walked to his son's room and knocked on the door, there was no answer so he opened it silently. There was a note on his pillow about how he had returned to Narcissa's house, because it was crowed here. Draco sat on the bed and hung his head before he made his way to speak with Hermione before letting sleep claim him before his emotions did.

When the couple awoke in the morning Hugo was happily eating the pancakes provided by Jenny, and exclaimed that Rose had returned to school where she had a track to practice her broomwork. Hermione smiled Rose had her work ethic at least, Draco chuckled knowing that a bit Hermione had crept into those Weasley genes. The two turned their attention to Hugo who was very much enjoying being the center of attention for a change and took full advantage. Draco and Hermione shared a longing glance before suggesting they all spend some time playing one of his board games together.

Rose had made arrangements with McGonagall to return to the school and was surprised to hear that there were two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and two Slytherin's who had also returned. McGonnagall had requested that they all stay in the Slytherin dugeons while the other wings were being cleaned. Slytherin house had been short members the last few years and there were some unused rooms. Rose was the last to receive her short term quarter assignment but was pleasantly surprised when she found it close to the common rooms fire place. She was dragging her suitcase across the common room when a familiar voice rang through the air, and her suitcase lifted up and made its own way past her doors threshold stopping at the foot of her bed. Her head was down and she was biting her bottom lip as she mumbled a thank you to the blond haired Slytherin before he walked to the rooms painting waiting for it to remind him that curfew was in fifteen minutes and he really shouldn't go anywhere. He shrugged and the painting opened, Rose watched as he disappeared, a few moments later the rest of the students returned and Rose felt the need to greet them all. She surveyed the room including Scorpius they were an even ratio of females to males. The painting was giggling at someone on the other side before it let them enter, the room of new almost friends turned to see Scorpius a little red faced at whatever the painting had said.

The young Malfoy gained his composure but smirked as he presented the suggestion the painting had presented him with as he floated a book down from the top of a dusty shelf. The book landed with a thud and a cloud of dust when it hit the coffee table in front of the fireplace, and opened to the suggested game. The girls giggled but gestured that they would play the silly game if the boys moved the table, each took a spot, keeping the pattern of boy then girl. The object of the game was for the person in the middle to act like a kitten or cat in front of another player, if that player laughs while repeating poor pussy three times they become the poor pussy in the middle.

They drew straws to determine who was the first poor pussy and Rose drew the short straw, she graciously took her place in the center of the circle and surveyed the players. She tried a few who smiled but neither the Ravenclaw or the Hufflepuff boy laughed, finally she turned to Scorpius and looked up and mewed at him once before his lips curled up in a smirk. He repeated the words poor pussy three times before waving a hand nonchalantly in the air, the Ravenclaw girl gasped a little before the Slytherin girl shot her a glance as the lone Griffindor sat on her legs trying to get someone to laugh. Rose knew if there was a way to get the Slytherin girl to laugh it was to pretend to hit on her as a cat so Rose drew in a deep breath and brought herself on to all fours not noticing that her skirt had gotten remarkably shorter since she had put it on. The boys however were all a bit flush as they gazed at Rose's slightly damp panties while she attempted to move like a sexy cat toward the Slytherin girl, she mewed sexily at the girl who blushed and giggled. Saving Rose from her position.

See caught the eye of Scorpius after eyeing the bulge forming in his pants, he smirked at her before flushing slightly and averting his eyes. Her panties dampened further as she tried to push the man who was supposed to be like her brother from her mind but it only seemed to drive the point home to her. She ended the game and excused herself to her room, her dreams were plagued with his face, his eyes and the way they made her feel. How could she feel this way about him. She agonized over her emotions before sleep finally took her.

When she awoke she found her way to the library finding books on emotions and how to dampen them, she took her books and wandered to the room of requirement. She walked the wall three times before the door appeared for her, but as she opened it she saw that it was not created for the use she had intended. Instead she found that there was a fireplace, a blanket, and a pile of pillows. She had been expecting her usual oversized armchair but she was willing to work with this. She made her way around the pile of pillows to make herself comfortable by the fire her heart palpitated as her eyes scanned over the man laying there his shirt carelessly thrown on, hardly buttoned and his hair the messiest she had ever seen. He glanced up and did a quick double take before he sighed and moved over making space for her. She took the queue he gave her and nestled herself in the pillows beside him. She opened her first book forgetting its title and delved into its pages.

She looked up at the tap on the cover of the book she was reading from his wand, she lowered the book in response bringing his smiling face into view. She tried not to notice how cute he was. He tried not to wish that she was reading that book to banish her feelings for him. He pushed her about the book and she blushed, he almost reached out for her cheek but pulled back before she noticed. A loud click resounded through the room, they looked at each other in shock neither had cast the spell required. The fire began to die down and a chill swept through the room, he knew he could cast a charm to warm them both but he let he coolness wash over him, she shivered before she subconsciously ventured closer to his body heat. She was eyeing his exposed skin from the corner of her eye unaware that he had been staring at her since her move closer to him. His heart was pounding in his chest, she was a freaking Griffindor, she was smart didn't this girl have any idea what she did to him.

He swallowed hard before leaned forward moving a stray hair from her face, his hand reached her cheek, and her heart fluttered. The blood rushed to her cheeks when his hand found her chin and gently guided her face to his. He brushed his lips against hers ever so gently and pulled back both eyebrows up in expectation of a slap, but instead she pulled him back to her hard crashing their lips together. When he opened his eyes again she descended upon him her eyes reflecting the hunger he knew shone in his own. This was going to make things at home just a little more interesting he thought to himself as he pressed his body into hers feeling Rose respond to his hip movements with her own.

He pulled back though he didn't want to ruin the moment he looked at the beautiful young woman gazing back at him expectantly, and he wondered if she knew the agony he had felt through each of her showers and baths since he was just a boy. He wondered if she had ever thought of him before now. He wondered if their parents could have predicted this moment. His mind was cluttered and his body paused until she mewled to him about dreaming about this moment and he had his answers. Though as he began to remove her clothing somewhere in the back of his mind he still wondered if she knew how long he had ached for her.

A reader asked for a second chapter and I was outta smut ;) so you got a little bit of story and some angst instead. Hope this doesn't disappoint to much, I fully admit to not re-reading out loud to find my mistakes, constructive criticism always welcome. Have a great night!


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius worshiped at the alter he called Rose, he was intoxicated by her smell alone but the sight of her milky white skin took his breath away. He wanted to accuse her of spelling him but he knew that no spell could last as long as his feelings for her had. He knew neither of them were ready to cross the line fully that didn't mean that there were not other things they could do until she was ready. He smiled, almost laughed at himself, he knew he was kidding himself, he had barely undressed a woman in his short lifetime but that wasn't going to stop him when it came to her. He wished he had paid more attention to the things his father had told him while the old man's face had been painted with those wry smiles.

He began lightly skimming his hand up her forearm, along her bicep and across her collar bone watching her reactions to his movements. He felt her heart flutter as he reached the end of her bone and trailed his finger between her breasts to her exposed belly button. He whispered to her how she had grown into a beautiful woman, she had given him the cocked eyebrow in response siting their arguments about her appearance in certain clothing choices when she hung out at home. He winced a little, he wanted her to know that is how he saw her, as the most beautiful creature that he had ever had the pleasure of baring witness to. He couldn't hold back the truth as his fingers trailed down towards her still covered thigh. He told he had been jealous of her crushes and tortured by her clothing around the house, he had never found her displeasing to the eye. In fact if was quite the opposite, which at the time was indeed the problem. He even told her how the scent of her shampoo crept into his room while she showered, and it had nearly driven him mad.

Her eyes sparkled with a look he had never seen before, she smiled and blushed while his fingers found their way back up to the ribs below her breasts which he traced slowly savoring the feel the soft tissue of the fleshiest part of her breast as he lazily traced around it's base and back up to her neck causing a giggle as he lightly brushed near her underarm. She curled up a little and he playfully grabbed her wrist and pushed her back into the cushions, exposing her breasts fully again.

She held her breath for a moment before his lips almost crushed into hers, he made her feel and want things that she hadn't even thought of, he had since first year. He might have been a Slytherin but she wasn't blind, but there was a catch, and it was a rather large catch. She sighed the more time she spent with him the more she was beginning to realize that she couldn't imagine anyone else being the first to... her face flushed and it caused him to pull back from kissing her. It was his turn to give her the eyebrow, and she mumbled and fumbled through explaining that she had never. Well that she hadn't. The smirk that crept across that Slytherin's face made her shiver and fawn all at once, he was going to make her say it.

She was literally tomato red before she spat that he knew damn well what she was talking about but he still feigned innocence smirk growing ever wider. She hit him once across his bare chest but her hand stopped near his solar plexus, enjoying the warmth there. He pressed into her slightly letting her feel his heart pounding in his chest. She looked at him curiously before biting her bottom lip and whimpered that she had never really done any of the things they were doing and she didn't know how to respond or act. She told him had wanted this for such a long time that it almost hurt to think that she might finally get her forbidden fruit. The sound of her heart pounding in her chest at the admission he eyes were tinted with a hint of fear. She wanted him, she could feel the wetness building between her legs, the smell of her arousal was evident in the air between them.

He wanted her to want him. No, he wanted her to need him. He wanted her to be only for him, he just didn't quite know how to make that happen. He leaned in brushing his lips past her nipple, it hardened and she moaned quietly. He whispered something he couldn't quite believe. He told her he too was inexperienced, but for he was willing to learn what she liked and didn't and wait for when she was ready. He honestly didn't care how many cold showers he had to take if it meant that she would allow him the honor of being her first. They both flushed fiercely and his hand trailed back to her thighs, his hand on the hem of her skirt while both their hearts beat hard in their chests. His fingers ran the hem between them fingering it for a moment before pushing the skirt further up her legs exposing the wetness that darkened the center of her Slytherin green panties. She blushed and averted her gaze, he grinned and pressed his lips to hers again before telling her that he liked them, and he hoped she had worn them for him. Quite the little minx hidden in this one, as many perverted thoughts of their future shot through his mind before he realized he was fantasizing about how many children they would have.

She looked into his eyes and they were lost in thought she wanted to know what was going on in his mind, as he looked at her seeing something she obviously couldn't, she wanted to spend nights whispering about their dreams and aspirations together like they did sometimes when they were young. She wanted to help him change the ministry, be the strength he needed to push his forward his ideas for change were more than good they were great. She was willing to give him what he needed to create the changes he has designed. She just wanted to teach and play quiddich for her chosen career, she would back him in his ideals. She found herself wondering what it would be like to sit on the porch growing old together, their grandchildren at their feet listening to him correct her as she embellished the stories from her favorite matches.

There were sparks of wild magic forming in the air around them twisting into a green and blue arora around them, the two felt a buzz as they stared into each others eyes brushing their lips against each others gently, he pressed for an opening and she opened her mouth. His tongue guided hers in a kiss that made her toes curl, while his hand caressed the back of her neck serving to pull them closer together the bare skin contact creating goose bumps along her skin. A click rang out in the room and an unseen wind caused their clothes to button back up pushing the two apart bringing their books up in front of them. The arora disappeared and the crackling magic abruptly stopped. The two grabbed their books from the air and settled back down in front of the fire the distant sound of claws on stone floor followed by meows signaled that their interluded had come to a close, the caretakers cat had announced their presence and one of the teachers would soon be by.

The door handle clicked and the soft shuffle of slippers on the stone floor followed by the clearing of an elder female throat caused the two turn and look up over the pile of books, while both were a little flush Mcgonagall smiled as she was relieved it was the two of them and not the oldest Ravenclaw and Slytherin that had be seen enjoying each others company on the school grounds. She smiled a rare smile at the pair who were reading by the fire declared they had less than 10 minutes until dinner and that they should bring their cloaks the castle tended to be quite chilly during the holidays. The did as ordered and shared a table at the meal, the Ravenclaw boy and Slytherin girl provided all sorts of tension at the table with heated glances. Rose wanted in on the gossip wandered off with the other two girls to the common room while the boys stayed near the fire in the great hall. The boys stood around holding their pumpkin juices like fine wines. The few teachers left the hall and the conversation quickly turned to the game of poor pussy and looks the Slytherin girl had given the Ravenclaw boy, who responded with a dark stare and hard expression as he voiced his claim over her for at least the remainder of the holiday.

The boys looked expectantly at Scorpius who couldn't outright declare that he would take the girl he was raised alongside. So instead he toasted the Ravenclaw boy, and looked expectantly at the Hufflepuff boy. The Hufflepuff flushed and rolled his eyes, if the Ravenclaw girl Michelle Corner would come along and fall in his lap he wouldn't complain. A strange silence came over the boys as they realized who that left for Scorpius, but he waved his hand in the air and half laughed about his parents probably preferring that he not pursue anything with Rose, though his mind and body screamed otherwise.

The girls changed into their pj's and sat around the Slytherin's fire giggling about how Dahlia, a distant cousin several times removed from the Parkinson girl from Rose's mom's time at Hogwarts, had certain caught the eye of the Trelawney boy, Nathaniel. He was really sweet to her, very smart and really seemed to want to be with her. He was so different from the Slytherin boys she was used to. They had barely crossed into second base territory but she was planning more for the two of them. The girls giggled louder over that fact. Michelle kind of liked Robbie Abbot the Hufflepuff boy and this time the girls went silent and then all burst out giggling at the prospect of Rose and Scorpius especially since they also lived together.

A hour or so later the girls were really into their planning for how to seduce the boys each drinking firewhiskey spiked hot cocoas when the young men returned to the common room. The young women found their tongues slightly loosened by the whiskey and they brazenly asked the boys to join them by the fire, for a less archaic game of truth or dare. The boys agreed and Dahlia passed them the bottle of firewhiskey and they each took a shot before, Michelle had brought them mugs of hot chocolate to spike from their kitchenette.

They once again took places around the common room, Scorpius sat in the head chair, Rose to his left on the sofa with Dahlia and Nate, Robbie sat in the loveseat with Michelle, who almost fell in his lap after tripping over the edge of the carpet. The boys let out a hard laugh and one of the paintings began to mumble about hormonal teenagers and telling the head mistress. Scorpius waved his wand and spoke a spell under his breath, all of the paintings were left empty including the one one the houses door. He smirked, it was a spell of his own, he had grown annoyed at the paintings in the manor and found a way to send them off for a few hours at a time. They always returned and were never harmed usually with a tale of seeing the stars.

The Dahlia started the game off asking Nate, he chose truth, and she made him tell her why the boys laughed so hard when Michelle had tripped. He yielded and told them about how Robbie had literally just talked about Michelle falling into his lap, the two on the loveseat blushed but the game was just getting started. Nate turn and Michelle took a dare, he dared her to a straight shot of firewhiskey. She made a funny noise after the shot but managed to put it down. The other boys got the picture and opted for firewhiskey shots as dares until the bottle was almost gone. The girls had been coerced into revealing that all but Dahlia were still virgins and only Michelle had preformed fellatio. The boys had revealed that they had all slipped a finger into the heat of a woman on a least one occasion.

The group had become seriously fluster with the questions, the bold Dahlia decided to take a dare and Robbie kindly requested that she spend seven minutes in heaven with Nate and report back as to how far she let him go. The game continued between the four left around the fire as Dahlia lead Nate to her room. The remaining group put up a silencing charm as it was part of the dare for Dahlia to make the report after the experience was over. Laughing Michelle took the next dare from Scorpius who dared her to crawl towards Robbie in the sexist way she could across the floor before resting her head in his lap, if he pets her head she is allowed to return to the couch if not she has to spend the next dare with her head in Robbie's lap. The blush across Michelle's face was obvious as she crawled towards Robbie, dropping her head into his lap. Robbie's face flushed when she moved her head to avoid his now half hard member. Robbie quickly stroked the hair out of her face and Michelle returned to the couch only slightly mortified.

Michelle felt the effects of staying in the Slytherin house as she instructed Scorpius to tell the remaining group what witch in the school he fancied the most. Scorpius couldn't find the words to form a lie, and instead let it slip that she was here in the house. Rose reddened slightly and Michelle took the silent queue. Scorpius got Robbie to admit to Michelle that he fancied her when Robbie had chosen truth. Michelle whispered something in Robbie's ear as the door from Dahlia's room cracked open and a very flustered looking Nate slunk out of the room. Dahlia eyed the floor as she reported that she had let Nate lead, though she had almost forced his hand between her legs just before their timer went off. Very red she plunked herself back on the sofa getting Rose to move to the side nearest Scorpius.

Rose hadn't been on the receiving end of many truths or dares, she had decided that the group found her rather boring she had become quick tipsy sipping her cocoa and hadn't noticed the whole group looking at her expectantly. She whispered truth and the group gaped in awe Dahlia has asked her would she break the unsaid rule to have a night with Scorpius. Rose took a long drink from her cup with all eyes on her as she tried to stop her self from nodding. The girls all giggled and the boys almost high fived Scorpius. She dared Robbie to discuss the finer points of cunnilingus in front of the group in return for her last reveal. Rose was feeling dizzy from the drink when the next request came her way, she intended on taking truth but her lips betrayed her and slurred out dare. Michelle was quick to dare Rose to tell Scorpius exactly what she wanted him to do to her, Rose moved her mouth but no words came out. She didn't want to spoil the interesting night but didn't want everyone to know what she wanted. Her courage didn't fail her and she rose from her chair, a tad wobbly. Rose took two steps toward Scorpius, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly before cupping her hands around his ear.

Rose slurred into Scorpius' ear that she wanted him to take her to the lake and she wanted to watch him put up wandless charms to make them almost invisible. She wanted to watch him use his magic to heat their bodies so that they could enjoy a fall swim together, she wanted him to pull her into a kiss in the water before carrying her to the blankets they had set out. She wanted to hear him ask her if she was ready after they had already convulsed from the use of each others mouths. She wanted to taste herself on him as he kissed her deeply penetrating her entrance for the first time. She wanted to relish the pleasure and the pain of their first joining until the succumbed for a second time to each others touch. She wanted to feel his seed fill her to the brim and slide gently out when he made her laugh after pulling himself from her. Then she finished by telling him she wished for all these things to occur before their next semester began. Rose wobbled back to her chair and sat down face plastered with a smug look.

Scorpius' face was the deepest shade of red that it was capable of producing while the rest of the group all watched wondering what she could possibly have said to make him to that shade. She looked up at Scorpius and he sputtered truth unwilling to take whatever dare she might produce for him after talk like that. He knew his body had responded in an obvious way to her words and he didn't want to call attention to himself too much until he could will his body to comply. Rose's eye's were expressionless though her lips twisted up in the sliest of smiles as she asked him to answer her next question with only a yes or no. The words had left her lips and the rest of the room was silent as he contemplated his response, Michelle couldn't believe that Rose would ask the poor boy who lived in her house if he intended to follow through on any of the things she had just whispered in his ear. The group watched as the Slytherin boy nodded his head, mustered his courage and smirked widely before turning to look at her making sure she and everyone here would remember his answer well. He almost growled his answer towards the girl who was looking almost meek in her chair now doe eyed looking back at him, he told them all that he fully intended on fulfilling her every wish, as well as his own. The room fell silent and then bust in to laughter, the tension between several of the members so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Robbie set down his glass after missing the coffee table once, he stated that he was far to drunk and for some reason tonight they had all been too honest. He hoped the didn't all hate each other in the morning, but on that note should Michelle wish to join him or not he was going to bed. The group laughed again as he made his way to his room. Michelle too quickly bowed out and went to her own, listening to the disappointment from the watchers still by the fire. Dahlia made a show of following Nate to his room, but grabbed his crotch and kissed him before sending him over the threshold alone. She winked at the two still in front of the fire before disappearing through her own door.

The two sat by the fire for one long moment staring into each others eyes, before Scorpius stood and kissed Rose's forehead before retiring to his room. Rose took all the cups to the sink and used her wand to remove the empty bottle of firewhiskey to the recycling. She was very dizzy with the firewhiskey when she saw the empty potion bottle by the hot chocolate mix. Rose picked it up and rolled it in her fingers until the label showed.. she gasped and fumed a little as she read the label of the Veritaserum bottle and its effects. She left the bottle on the common room table before slamming her door shut.

She was so angry she put up a silencing charm and screamed about how that witch had dosed them all during the game albeit making the game far more interesting but only to her as no one else knew. She let out a scream before she cried, she was ashamed there were too many people that knew her secret now. She feared that her parents would descend upon the school forcing them to house the children the farthest distance apart with paintings reporting on their every move with in the walls of the school. She burned with fury and her magic crackled around the room, she vowed to read on how to remove memories from the minds of others whether the spell was banned or not.

A soft knock at her door startled her from her rant, she opened the door hoping that her charm had not failed earlier there stood Scorpius his eyes trained on the floor. He didn't wait for her to invite him in, instead he pressed his way into her room holding the empty potion bottle in his hand. He placed a silencing charm against only the wall connecting her room to his. She knew then that he had heard her rant and she wanted so badly for him to be angry with her. Instead took a step towards her, brushing the hair back over her shoulder he kissed her cheek, then the other and then he placed another small sweet kiss on her forehead before stating honestly that he didn't care who knew anymore. He felt the way he felt and they had no blood connection, it was hardly morally wrong by wizarding standards. What could he really feel for her, they were so young, he knew she would worry that he could love someone else a year from now. He purred in her ear that it had already been six years of adoration what more proof did she need.

He brushed his lips across her soft pout before taking the empty bottle with him leaving her almost breathless at his last statement.

Six years, she pondered the thought before taking down their sound barrier spells and climbing into bed. Her dreams were plagued with his touch, the electricity in the air between them. His breath against her skin and the sound of his voice in her ear, she cursed Merlin before she really had to admit to herself that she wanted Scorpius, her veritaserum dreams told her that much.

The holiday was dwindling fast and the other two cupples had solidified their relationships, one more than the other. Dahlia had been frantic the morning after, but soon calmed down, she was not the first to date outside her house and wouldn't be the last. Michelle and Robbie spent all their time together, Rose found herself spending more time in the library. It was brisk day but no wind and her body warming charm was a help. She found herself by the lake blushing while she remembered the whispered secrets she shared with Scorpius not long ago.

A sound from behind her caused her to turn around Scorpius was spreading out a blanket his eyes trained on her, he patted the blanket smiling as he mentioned his promise. She blushed and wanted to run but instead found herself next to him on the blanket. He cast a more effective warming charm on them both before bringing out two towels with a wink. She couldn't get over that her every request was being filled as he wandlessly cast a spell to prevent the couple from being heard or seen. She couldn't help but watch him in a little bit of awe as he removed his cloak reaching his hand out to her the two wordless walked to the edge of the water before removing their clothes for her fantasy swim.

The water was warmer than she expected, she wondered if he had cast an unseen charm on it two but she waded slowly in until the her toes barely touched before giving in and treading water. She dunked her head under causing steam to form around her skin, he did the same on his way out to her, his hair slicked back off his face only served to show off the chisel of his jaw. The swam playfully together until they began to tire, he moved closing the small gap between them. He traced along her back before pulling her naked form into his own, kissing her deeply pulling her closer to the edge of the water before sweeping her up and carrying her to the blanket.

He had consulted his father and received an advanced text on the art of pleasure, he had studied it well and intended on capitalizing on his knew knowledge tonight. He had no fear as he set her down she reached for the towels and both took a quick moment to dry off. She bit her lip as he complimented her form, she could hardly think of anything but the line of his hip leading her to his groin. He touched her skin and she shivered a little, he kissed her gently. Then with more need, he brushed his hand gently across her belly and pushed down onto her back. Kissing her again pressing himself into her soft skin. He stroked her nipple gently before trailing kissing down her neck to her nipple. He drew it into his mouth and flicked the tip with his tongue a couple of times before giving a little nip which inciting a moan that he wished to hear more of from the red headed witches lips.

He pressed closer still and she could feel his hardened member against her leg, she instinctively reached to rub its tip and his hissed a little at her while his hips bucked towards her hand. He trailed kissed further down her belly moving between her legs, she gasped as he kissed her inner thigh before kissing just above where her hair grew. He pushed back her legs exposing her further to him and he used his parcel tongue skills to make her squirm and squeal as he used one finger to stretch her entrance a little, before working his way up to two. He curled his fingers a little as he pumped them gently inside her while lapping at her nub. She clenched and convulsed for him and he licked his fingers while she watched mesmerized by his actions.

He positioned his member at the front of her entrance before searching her eyes for permission, his eyes held a bit of sorrow knowing that he would be responsible for causing her some pain but the reward would be much pleasure. She nodded watching as their two bodies became one, she winched at the sting of torn flesh but it soon relented to the waves of pleasure she felt as he withdrew and pumped a little deeper each time. Finally fully sheathed he began to rock her hips as he continued his motions. The now familiar feeling began to build in her stomach as she clawed at his arms, he steadied himself on one hand and reached between them to fondle her nub again bringing her to climax around him, it was more than he could take and his orgasm rocked through him hard.

Her eyes were wide as she felt his seed enter her, it was warm and felt different inside her from her own lubrication. She was in some sort of shock as he kissed her again and promised that this was something only the two of them needed to be privy to. He gently helped her to get dressed and packed up the blanket before helping her return to the common area. He kissed her forehead and left her at her bedroom door with three words she wasn't sure she was ready to hear let alone except from him. He had said I love you before letting his hand drift away from hers and entering his own space. Did she really love him back, she closed the door and fell to her bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

The the last two weeks had been a blur and the holidays were at a close when the two received owls to come home for one last dinner together and they complied. Hermione was radiant as she talked with all the children about their life after Hogwarts plans, Draco couldn't take it anymore and he cleared his throat causing a silence in the room as Jenny brought in the roast beast that the family loved to eat so much. Rose's face went pale white then green and she ran down the hall to the bathroom loudly loosing her appetizers.

Hermione gasped and Draco's face reddened when Rose returned looking sheepish. The elder couple smiled when they declared hand in hand that a new Malfoy would be born next year. Tears streamed from Rose's face as she addressed her family at the table, she told them that actually there would be two Malfoy Heirs born next year and she patted her stomach before sitting down at a silent table. Draco shook his head, Hermione sat down, why do strange things happen to good people?


End file.
